


Just For This Moment

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you see?" Rachel says, her eyes bright as she leans in closer to Kurt, letting Kurt slide his arms around her waist. "It's a sign from the Great White Way herself, telling us to seize the opportunity, right here and right now! We'll never forget this, Kurt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during episode 2x22. Title is from 'As Long As You're Mine' from the Wicked OBCR. Written for [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/8721.html?thread=15477265#t15477265) on [](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**glee_kink_meme**](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/).

  
"Oh, Kurt, I can't believe we _did_ this," Rachel laughs, wiping at her eyes.

"I can," Kurt says, putting on his best haughty face even though he knows he's just as teary-eyed as Rachel. "This is where we belong, Rachel."

"And we'll do it together, right?" Rachel says, clutching his hand again. "You and me, unless the casting is gender neutral in which case I hope you understand that it's roles before holes."

"That's a terrible saying," Kurt informs her with a slightly horrified look, and Rachel collapses against his chest, giggling.

"I know," she says. "I know, it's something Noah said once in an effort to pump me up for a solo. I just feel... I don't know!" she says, stepping back from him to throw her arms in the air and spin around. "I feel like I can do _anything_ ," she says. "Don't you feel like you can do anything?" Rachel's glowing under the stage lights, her eyes wide and excited, and Kurt can just _picture_ her on the stage for real, lighting it up.

"You look beautiful," Kurt says quietly, not entirely sure why he feels the need to share. Rachel turns and smiles at him, bright and wide, and then she flings herself at him again and goes up on her tiptoes, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Kurt," she says. "Thank you for everything."

"It's no problem," Kurt says with a shrug. "Even in our darkest of days, I always admired your tenacity, and no one can argue your voice."

"No, they can't," Rachel says happily, pressing another kiss to his cheek. "That's the best thing about both of us. No one can take our talent away from us."

"Well, not without a fight, anyway," Kurt says with a grin and Rachel laughs loudly, going back up on her tiptoes to kiss him again. This one's closer to his mouth, catching at the very corner.

"Don't you _feel_..." she says, trailing off quietly to glance up at him with big eyes. "I mean, don't you just _feel_?" and Kurt has no idea what she's talking about, except for how he _does_ , and so he leans down and kisses her for real this time, going with that overwhelming feeling that's tugging in his stomach. Her lips are soft against his and it's weird and unfamiliar, but it's not bad. Kurt likes kissing.

"Yes," Rachel mumbles against his mouth. "Yes, see, exactly," and Kurt kisses her deeper just so she'll stop talking, letting his tongue slide over her lip when their mouths open together. "Kurt," she says, pulling back after a moment, and Kurt should have known that wouldn't last long. "Kurt, this is perfect, this was the best idea ever."

"What idea now?" Kurt asks, trying to get back at Rachel's mouth. The kissing had felt _really_ nice, even though for some reason Kurt feels like that should be strange - making out with Rachel and thoroughly enjoying it.

"Losing our virginity on stage at the Gershwin!" Rachel exclaims breathlessly.

"Oh," Kurt says. "Is that what we're doing?" Now that Rachel's said it, it makes perfect sense, really - there's nowhere else Kurt would rather lose his virginity, and he's admittedly been turned on since the moment they stepped inside the theater anyway.

"Don't you see?" Rachel says, her eyes bright as she leans in closer to Kurt, letting Kurt slide his arms around her waist. "It's a sign from the Great White Way herself, telling us to seize the opportunity, right here and right now! We'll never forget this, Kurt." Kurt just nods as Rachel leans back in to kiss him, but he stops her when she tries to pull him down to the stage.

"Wait," he says, darting over to the edge of the stage to grab her shrug and lay it out on the floor. "That dress is adorable and you don't want it to stain."

"Excellent idea," Rachel says, settling back on the shrug as Kurt slips his suit jacket off and folds it over the rail of the stage. He hesitates when he goes to kneel down, because the stage is clean enough but his suit is Armani. Rachel rolls her eyes at him and tugs at his tie, pulling him down over her.

"How should we do this?" he asks once he's settled over her, his voice soft. He never noticed how small she is, spread underneath him like this. Kurt holds himself up so he doesn't have all of his weight on top of her, but Rachel just keeps trying to squirm closer.

"Don't worry about it," Rachel says, tugging him close enough to start kissing at his jaw. "I've thought about this _so_ many times, so I've got it down."

"Wait, what?" Kurt asks, groaning when she nips under his ear, her breath warm against his neck and the combined, faint smells of his cologne and her perfume tickling his nose. "You think about us having sex on-stage at the Gershwin?"

"It's not always the Gershwin," Rachel says, gasping when Kurt turns his head to kiss at her neck. It's instinctual, easy to do because he's not really thinking about it, and Kurt enjoys the reactions he gets from her when he lets his lips linger. He sucks hard at a spot down where her neck meets her shoulder and Rachel shudders, inhaling sharply and tilting her head to the side to give him more room. "And most of the time it's Finn, or sometimes Jesse. Once it was Santana. That was an interesting and arousing dream that brought up a lot of questions for me."

"That-that's nice," Kurt says, because Rachel is gasping and writhing up against him as he starts to suck harder at the soft skin of her neck, her thigh rubbing against his cock through his pants. Kurt groans softly, rocking his hips down a little with the friction, and Rachel wraps one of her legs around his, pressing herself up more firmly against his body. "Should we--?" he asks, and Rachel nods, pushing at his shoulder until she has enough room to reach under the skirt of her dress and pull her underwear off. She doesn't waste any time, trying to kick off her underwear until Kurt laughs softly and grabs her leg, helping her pull it off over her classy and sensible heels. Kurt's almost proud of her for the black underwear, even if it is modestly cut cotton. At least there are no hearts or cartoon cats.

"We probably shouldn't get too undressed," Rachel says sagely as Kurt tosses her underwear on top of her discarded clutch. "It was awfully nice of that security guard to give us an extra thirty minutes for sex."

"Oh, did that happen?" Kurt asks as Rachel pushes him over onto his back on the shrug and fumbles with his fly before Kurt can protest about his carefully styled hair touching the stage floor.

"Yes, you must not remember because your brain has been scrambled with lust," Rachel says, nodding at the look on Kurt's face as she reaches into Kurt's underwear and pulls his cock out. Kurt hisses at the warm touch of her fingers as she strokes over him, and Rachel looks down curiously, squeezing her hand around him.

"It's softer than I thought it would be," Rachel says.

"Um," Kurt says, because he's pretty hard at the moment - about as hard as he can get, really - but Rachel just rolls her eyes and rubs her thumb up the vein on the side and then up over the head of his cock, making him shiver.

"I meant the skin," Rachel says, her voice soft. "Do you moisturize here too?"

"Rachel," Kurt gasps, "if we're going to do this you might want to stop doing _that_ ," because she's rubbing her thumb over and over the head of his cock while she squeezes around him, seemingly fascinated with spreading the pre-come that's beaded at the tip, and Kurt's not going to last long if she keeps it up.

"Right," she says, shuffling over a few feet so she can reach for her clutch and pull a condom out. "It's a good thing I brought this," Rachel says as she rips the package open.

"Excellent foresight on your part," Kurt nods as she grabs his cock and rolls the condom over it.

"You never know when the romanticism of the city will overwhelm you," Rachel agrees.

"Oh wait, Rachel, do you need to-- get ready?" Kurt finishes awkwardly. Virgin that he is, he isn't sure if he should be offering something more than kissing as foreplay since this _is_ her first time.

"Oh no, trust me, I am good to go," Rachel says, looking around the theater in awe that Kurt completely understands before she straddles him, spreading her dress out around them. "This is going to be our life, Kurt," she says with a gleam in her eye as she grips the base of his cock and rubs him against her, where she's slick and hot, moaning softly as she does. Kurt's breath hitches and she starts to sink down onto him.

"Oh god," Kurt gasps, his head thunking heavily onto the stage as his cock slides slowly inside her.

"I know," Rachel breathes out shakily. "It's all ours, Kurt."

Kurt just nods weakly as Rachel finally sinks all the way down and then braces her hands on his chest, her fingers hot where they curl into his shirt. He looks up at her, the concentrated and overwhelmed expression on her face and the lights of the stage behind her, and suddenly he can picture it, so clearly in his head.

"You're going to be a star," Kurt groans out, reaching to grab hold of her hips as she starts to move on top of him, grinding her hips in slow circles. "I can see it now - the lights beating down on you while hundreds of faces shine with tears over your emotional performance of Defying Gravity."

"Yes," Rachel gasps out, throwing her head back with a small moan as she finds a rhythm rocking down on his cock. The black straps of her dress have slid down one shoulder and Kurt reaches up to brush over her collarbone, tracing his fingers down the just visible curve of her breast.

Kurt closes his eyes and swallows roughly, trying his best not to thrust up into her even though it's pretty much the only thing he wants to do right now. He doesn't want to hurt her, but she's so hot and wet and _tight_ around him - and it should be strange, he thinks distantly, even putting aside the whole sex with a girl thing. This is sex with _Rachel_ , not just any girl, but for some reason that's how it make sense. She understands him in a way no one else quite can.

"This can all be ours," Kurt breathes out, looking up at her and reaching up to brush her bangs back from where they've fallen into her face, his fingers brushing over her cheek. Rachel makes an impatient noise low in her throat and leans down to kiss him, her mouth desperate on his as she press back onto his cock.

"Can I--?" he asks, shifting his hips up hesitantly. He's so hard that he's having a difficult time stringing words together.

"Yes," Rachel groans, dropping her head to his shoulder as they start to move together, Kurt rocking his hips up to meet her thrusts. She starts to whimper against his neck after a while, her hips shifting restlessly, and Kurt's kind of out of his league here.

"What do you need?" Kurt asks, turning his face to whisper into her ear. "Tell me what to do."

"Faster, I think," Rachel says brokenly, sitting back up and shivering as he slides his hands under her dress, trailing them up the soft skin of her thighs until he can grab at her bare hips. He starts to thrust up faster into her, gritting his teeth and trying to hold back so he doesn't come too soon. "Yes," Rachel says, her face screwed up and hair falling out of her ponytail as she slides a hand beneath her dress and starts to touch herself, rocking forward on his cock. Kurt can't help the way he still finds her so beautiful like this, flushed and sweaty and biting at her lip as her fingers work faster right above where his cock is sliding into her.

"You're going to make it, Rachel," Kurt gasps out, snapping his hips up. "The attention and the adoration - this is all going to be yours. You're going to be a _star_ ," Kurt groans, and Rachel lets out a shaky sob as her whole body draws up tight and she comes, clenching down around Kurt in a way that makes him squeeze his eyes shut, his entire body still tense and strung tight.

"Come on," Rachel says breathlessly once she's done shuddering through her orgasm, her thighs not shaking as hard underneath his hands anymore. She leans down and starts to kiss hotly at his neck, sucking over his throat while Kurt just tips his head back and whines. Her voice is surprisingly husky when she says, "You're my best friend, Kurt. We're going do this together. _We're_ going to be famous, me and you," and Kurt's not sure if it's Rachel's words or the way she's still squeezing around him, but he comes with a groan, bucking up into her as the dizzying heat floods his body. Kurt's panting, head tipped back onto the floor while he shudders through his own orgasm.

"Well," Rachel says, pecking Kurt on the lips, "that was much better than expected."

"Thanks, I think," Kurt rasps, rolling his eyes and then gasping a little as Rachel shifts off of him. He reaches down quickly, not wanting to ruin his pants, and then ends up holding the used condom and looking around helplessly.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asks Rachel when she stands up, only wobbling a little as she straightens her dress out and reaches for her underwear.

"Throw it away," Rachel says, gesturing to the trashcan on the corner of the stage that he's pretty sure wasn't there before, but he shrugs and stands up, tossing the condom out and tucking himself back into his pants. His shirt is hopelessly wrinkled from Rachel's grip but his slacks stood up okay, and Kurt's straightening his tie when Rachel tackles him into a tight hug.

"We're going to do this," he says after a few seconds, his lips brushing her forehead as he reaches up to straighten the straps of her dress on her shoulder. "We're going to make it."

"Oh Kurt, just think," Rachel says, pulling back and wiping at her eyes. "What if one day you were the Fiyero to my Elphaba?" A thought occurs to both of them at the same time, and they look at each other and gasp in horror.

"How could we have missed that opportunity?" Rachel asks, distressed. "I bet we'd sound _amazing_ on As Long As You're Mine."

"You know," Kurt says, glancing covertly to the back of the theater, "we might have time to fit that in before he comes back."

Rachel grins brightly at him, her cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling, and then suddenly Kurt's jerking awake and his eyes are snapping open in the dark.

It takes him a second to remember where he is, and as soon as he realizes he's collapsed on a hotel bed in the girls' room with Rachel he also realizes that he is stupidly, ridiculously hard. Rachel's pressed all along his side, her arm thrown across his chest and a leg wrapped around his. He's pretty sure she's drooling on his silk pajamas but he can't even begin to be concerned about that when she makes a soft noise in her sleep and shifts closer, her thigh brushing against his hard cock. Kurt leaps out of the bed so quickly that he stumbles into the night table and knocks the room service menu over with a crash that makes Lauren jerk up and punch violently at the air before falling back onto the cot she's passed out on.

There is an explanation for this, Kurt decides. A rational one. It was an emotional day, with their on-stage performance and the stress of Nationals, and he really shouldn't have eaten that ahi tuna before bed just because he could. That's all. Kurt sighs shakily and heads for the bathroom, frowning down at his erection. Okay, there's no way he's falling back asleep with this, so he'll just... take care of things. He pushes his pajama pants and underwear down and tries to focus on something distinctly not-Rachel. He tries picturing Blaine, but that just makes him think that he can never, ever tell Blaine about this, because Blaine will probably just ask Kurt for a threesome in the name of sexual experimentation.

"Oh, whatever," Kurt mumbles to himself, closing his eyes and trying to remember the still-vivid feel of Rachel around him, wet and tight, her lips sliding over his neck and the stage lights shining down on them. It doesn't take long for him to come, shuddering forward as he squeezes around his cock, panting, his face flushed hot. He washes his hands without looking at himself in the mirror and pulls his pants and underwear back up, taking a deep breath before opening the bathroom door and heading back into the room. He _could_ go back to the boys' room, but he doesn't particularly feel like sleeping in a chair or dealing with their collective snoring.

Of course, he's never, to his knowledge, had a sex dream about a chair.

"Whuzzit?" Rachel mumbles sleepily, slapping a hand out and hitting him in the chest as he slides back into bed beside her.

"Nothing," Kurt whispers, pointedly picking her hand up and dropping it back onto her person as he tries to wedge the blankets between them. "Go back to sleep."

"S'ok, Fiyero," Rachel says, cuddling closer to the pile of blankets.

  



End file.
